Dark Side
by lovelyoncer
Summary: What if Emma's magic hadn't prevented Cora from ripping out her heart? Something happens and it turns her heart dark. Emma is now evil and nothing will stop her, including her own loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt. She could feel her hand in her chest. She had jumped in front of Mary Margaret to save her from getting her own heart ripped out of her chest. There Emma stood with Regina's own mother's hand gripping tightly at Emma's heart.

She turns her attention to Cora. "Oh you foolish girl." Cora says. Emma only faintly hears the words as she tries to process what's going on.

All of a sudden, she felt it. She felt her heart ripped out of her very own body. Her mother screamed in horror, tears flowing down her cheeks. Cora just laughed and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of the precious savior." She says to Mary Margaret before only a cloud of magic appears and takes the place of where they were standing.

When they appear in what looks to be an old abandoned castle, Emma places a hand to her chest and hears no heartbeat. She gulps and looks to Cora.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Emma asks and watches the heart that Cora carries in her hands. Cora simply laughs. "Kill you? Oh no dear. I'm not going to kill you. But I am going do something even better." She said with an evil grin. Emma couldn't help but get a little frightened at the words.

Emma walked around the room and glanced at the things. She didn't recognize them from Henry's book so she had no clue where they were. She only hoped her mother was okay. She sighed and looked back to Cora and watched her carefully.

All of a sudden, Cora lifts her hand and Emma is taken aback and suddenly hits the back of the wall. Cora keeps her held there and then takes Emma's heart and mumbles a few words, not loud enough for Emma to hear. Emma watches her red heart sprout a black spot. "What did you do?" Emma shouts as she looks at her very heart.

Cora grins evilly. "Darkening your heart, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the reviews so far! Tell me what you think please? Is it worth continuing? Thanks! Also, Sorry for the short chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Emma a minute to process her words. "Darkening my heart? Why? So I can become your slave?" Emma shouts out from the wall. She feels a faint pain begin to grow in her chest as soon as the words left her mouth. The pain grew stronger and all she could do was close her eyes and bare the pain.

Cora's hand pulled back and released her, making her crumple to the ground. Her eyes snapped open and Emma slowly placed her hand on the wall and guided herself upwards as she stood. She found Cora's evil smile and all she could wear was a frown.

Cora took a few steps back but kept her eyes on Emma. "Tell me, Emma is it? How's my daughter?" Cora asks and keeps Emma's beating heart in her own hands. Emma stares at her hand and doesn't dare take her eyes off.

"Your daughter? Regina? She's a hell of a piece of work." Emma says quietly, being honest. Cora laughs and then looks to her heart. She holds it up in front of Emma's face as she twirls it around. "Where are we anyway?" Emma shouts, looking around the room.

"Where are we? My daughter's castle, of course." Cora says.

"Regina's?" She looked around. Nothing looked familiar and then it came to her. She has seen this before. It really is real. She gulped and stayed still.

"This heart of yours. It will darken more and more everyday. No one can save you. Not even your precious loved ones or true love's kiss or any of that nonsense. It will grow darker and darker, soon enough, you'll completely forget who you are and all you'll be known as is the savior who couldn't save her own self." The dark haired woman told the girl.

Emma gulped at her words, not understanding everything she even said. How did she get in this position. She just wanted to be home with her son enjoying a cup of fresh hot chocolate and a few sprinkles of cinnamon on top. Emma rests her head against the wall and thinks. Cora tilts her head and watches the blonde. She smirks with a grin and pushes Emma's heart right back where she took it from.

Emma shut her eyes tightly again. She felt the pain. Her chest was burning and felt like fire. Cora kept her smirk. "You won't tell anyone about this or I will kill every single one of the people you love. Starting with your son." Cora says.

Emma takes a few deep breaths. "You won't get away with this!" she shouts as she takes her hand off the wall.

"Oh dear. It seems that I already have." She says with an evil laugh before lifting her hands to make Emma disappear.

Everything goes dark as Emma appears at the old spot where she was. As soon as the smoke is gone, Emma collapses to the ground. Her body was not used to all this magic.

Mary Margaret hears the thud and looks over. "Emma!" She shouts loudly as she runs to her daughter's aid. She kneels down and gently props her up as much as she can. "Emma, sweetheart, are you okay? What did she do to you?" A thought instantly pops into Mary Margaret's mind as she takes her hand and places it over where Emma's heart should be. She hear it beat a couple times and she smiles instantly. She was so happy to see her and feel that beat of her heart, she couldn't help a tear that rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. She had thought she had lost her and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her again.

Emma opened her eyes and saw her mother. Emma swallowed and remembered Cora's words. _You won't tell anyone about this or I will kill every single one of the people you love. Starting with your son. _Emma sat up and held a hand to her head. "She just… She…" Emma searched her mind for the words to tell her. "She told me that she wanted to ask about Regina. She wanted to see her and how she will find a way to Storybrooke." Emma said. She knew it wasn't a good lie but Mary Margaret just nodded, not even caring about Cora at the moment. She was only focused on Emma.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. She looked her up and down and brushed off some dirt that was on her red jacket.

Emma just nodded. "I'm fine." She says before feeling herself being pulled into the other woman's embrace for a quick hug. She pulled back and looked over to Hook.

Mary Margaret watches her daughter look away and she glances over to Hook also. "We should probably go before he wakes and tries to stab us." Mary Margaret chuckles a little and holds out her hand with the compass in it.

Emma gladly takes her hand and places it over the compass also. She let the fresh air enter her lungs as she took a deep breath. All she faintly hears is her mother counting down to one. She jumps as soon as Mary Margaret does and she shuts her eyes tight as they jump through the portal and everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Been super busy and should be uploading more soon! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was dark. She could hear voices. They sounded so familiar. Why did they sound so damn familiar? Her eyelids felt heavy. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't open them. The voices grew louder and there was one voice she instantly recognized.

"Mom!" The voice shouts. She felt a hand grab her own and squeeze it. Her eyes slowly flew open. She looked over and saw Henry's worried face. She sat up with all her strength and pulled him into her embrace without a single word said. Her fingers ran through his hair and she released a breath that she felt she had been holding in forever. As Henry remained still and accepted the hug, all she thought about is what Cora said. She was worried about what lied ahead.

She pulled back and gave a small smile, trying to show that she wasn't thinking about it. "I've missed you, kid." Emma says and places a kiss on top of his forehead. She was so glad to have her son back. She looked around and saw half of the town gathered. She slowly stood and Henry did the same. "Everyone can go home. Please." She said, mumbling the last word more to herself.

Everyone slowly began to depart from the forest and began walking back into the town. Emma saw her parents together and she had a small smile on her face. She walked over with her arm around Henry and took another couple deep breaths. "Hey, you guys okay?" She asks. Her mother has a smile on her face and reaches out and grips the side of Emma's arm. She nods and looks from Emma up to her husband.

Everyone went home and so did Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, and David. As they arrived home, Emma hadn't said anything the whole way home and it was beginning to concern her mother.

Emma sat on the couch and stared out the window, watching other parents with their kids, playing with them. Why can't that be me and Henry? Why can't we just have a day where we can be happy and don't have to worry about anything? Why can't our lives be that simple? Why do I have to be the savior? These thoughts ran through Emma's mind and she heaved a sigh.

"Emma? You okay?" Said a voice. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked back to see the concerned face of her mother. She tried her best to show that she was alright, just like she always did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says and her mother, not wanting to push her, just nods and walks back over to David but she didn't say anything.

* * *

The next morning, Emma decided to sleep in, too exhausted to get up. As she lied still and her eyes shut tightly, Emma saw Cora. She was standing there. Her mother and father and her son were all trapped. She took a step forward and couldn't stop herself. She was holding a knife and she took a deep breath on the verge of panicking. Her heart was darkening and there was nothing she could do about it. Cora brought Henry out of the cage and laughed. She smirked and pushed him forward as she stepped back.

Kill him. Do it. You're evil now. You've let these people too close. You've let them in only to know that sooner or later they'll end up hurting you.

There were too many voices in her head. She dropped the knife and fell to the ground holding her head. "Make them stop. Make them go away. Please." She mumbled as she shut her eyes tightly.

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep. She screamed out in her sleep for help but only felt trapped. She felt her arm being shaken and heard her name being called out for her to wake up.

Her eyes slowly flew open to see the concerned face of her father. "Emma? Are you okay? You were crying for help." He told her.

She looked around and saw her room. She sat up and wiped a couple pieces of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave a small smile, trying to show that she really was okay. David nodded and he slowly made his way out of the room.

He walked downstairs and Emma followed after him. She saw her son and her parents all eating. "You hungry?" She heard and she shook her head.

"Um, no, I actually think I'm going to go to the station. There's so much to catch up on. I'll be back later." Emma says. Before anyone can argue, she already has her coat on and she rushes out the door.

Mary Margaret turns to David and whispers quiet enough so Henry can't hear. "I think something's wrong with Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating. A lot has been going on and I've had a bit of writers block. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

Air. She needed air. Emma was running as fast as she could. Where was she going? She knew she couldn't just run away from this.

Her mind hurt. Her body hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt.

Emma eventually gave up on running and leaned against a nearby wall. Her cheeks were burning and so were her lungs. She gladly welcomed the fresh air into her body and thought about what happened.

Cora's words just played in her head. They wouldn't leave her alone as she stood there. She looked around and made no one was near her. She covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet, shaky breath. No one could see her like this. She had to keep this secret. Stay strong. Just like she always did.

She had just found her family. Her mother, her father. She couldn't lose them all because of some silly spell from Regina's mother. Right? She couldn't.

Hours passed and Emma had not returned. Henry was asleep upstairs as Mary Margaret and David were downstairs, only thinking of their daughter and growing more worried. David paced over the floor in the dimly lit bedroom. The curtains were pulled and there was just an orange glow from a small lamp. Mary Margaret was sitting on the edge of her bed as she looked up to her husband. She knew he was worried; hell, she was too.

David just paced more as he thought. "I'm going after her." He told Mary Margaret and walked towards where his shoes and coat were. Before he could get far, she was already on her feet and grabbing his arm.

"David, she's an adult. She can take care of herself." She told him and he looked down to her. She saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes that made her chest sting a little. He wanted to protect Emma. Mary Margaret placed both of her warm palms on either sides of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Let's go to bed. Hopefully she'll be back before morning." She told him and he simply nodded.

She guided him to her room and laced their fingers together. First he laid down and she laid next to him, pulling her arm around his waist from behind. They fell asleep together and only listened to the silence.

Voices. They were stuck. They wouldn't leave her alone. Emma ran past a couple people who were out walking late at night and said nothing. It got to the point where Emma was just focused on the voices. _Too focused. _She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and didn't see the wall in front of her, running right into it. She felt a strong pain in her head as she pressed a hand to it. She lowered her hand to her eyes and saw blood. She smeared it and stood, acting as though nothing happened.

The blonde held a hand to her head as she walked home and walked quietly inside. She made her way to the small bathroom and rinsed off her hands and the blood from her head. She looked in the mirror and placed a hand against it before being startled from her thoughts by her mother.

"Emma?" the voice said quietly. Emma opened the door to see the pale face of her mother. She let out a relieved breath and stepped out. "Are you okay? Where were you?" she asked and then noticed the cut on Emma's forehead. She gently placed a hand there and Emma quickly reacted, yanking herself away from her mother's warm hand. "Let me help you." Mary Margaret flashed Emma a small smile and it put Emma at ease.

She motioned for Emma to sit on the couch as Mary Margaret went to get a small medical kit. She returned and got a cloth, pouring something on it. She touched it to Emma's wound and it stung like hell. Emma flinched but then let Mary Margaret finish.

When she was done, she put away the supplies and walked back to the blonde. "How do you feel?" She asked and Emma looked up to her. _Strong, Emma. You have to be strong. _She told herself that in her head and froze for a second.

"I feel great. Thanks, Mary Margaret." The look on her mother's face could be told that she didn't believe her. She wanted to but couldn't.

"What happened?" the words came out of Mary's mouth before she could stop them. Emma looked to her and then down.

"Just took a long walk. Tried to clear my mind." She said nothing else about it and Mary Margaret sat by her side, glancing at her every so often. Eventually Emma grew tired of being watched and looked to her again. "I'm fine, really." She told her and the other woman just nodded, not leaving her side and just wanting to make sure her daughter was okay.

After an half an hour, Emma began to doze off. She was exhausted from the day; the week. Everything was catching up to her as her head fell to the back of the couch. Mary Margaret noticed this and moved off the couch, carefully placing a pillow under her head. "Come on Emma, lay down." She whispered but Emma shook her head and opened her eyes. Mary Margaret sat back down and looked to Emma. "You need sleep." She whispered and Emma knew she was right.

She slowly laid down and curled up in a small ball on the couch. Before Emma knew it, she was fast asleep and Mary Margaret pulled a blanket over her as she smiled at how peaceful she looked but also felt sadness at the same time. Emma had gone through so much and deserved to have a peaceful life. Her mother

But for Emma, sleep was not peaceful. All it was for her was nightmares of what was going to happen next.


End file.
